Ronald Weasley and the Devil in the Moonlight
by A. R. Caine
Summary: Ronald Weasley's life is virtually over. But no one other than himself needs to know. They have enough to deal with without his addition. Besides, how do you just come out and say, I'm a werewolf? Post OotP. Different pairings. Critique it, please.
1. Birthday Wishes

---First things first, I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling does.---

Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes

He had taken to going for long walks this summer. It gave him time to reflect on the things that had happened the past summer. He had watched over his best friend in his battle with grief over the death of his godfather. He had been in love with Hermione Granger within seconds of meeting her. Things had been bad, and seemingly gotten worse over the last couple of years. But today was one of the few days when he could stand outside in the rain and forget about all the problems, all the things he had to do. He could just sit and dream. Dream of what could've been, what still could be, what things should be. But no matter the dream, he still saw it as just that, a dream.

He had dreamt too long. He awoke under the large oak in the small thicket near his house. Night had fallen, and he knew he was going to be chewed out for returning home late. He stood and stretched, trying to rid himself of his remaining drowsiness. It was chilly, and the wind howled as it whipped through the trees. With a yawn, he began his trek back to the Burrow.

It wasn't meant to be. He took three steps and froze. He didn't know why he had stopped all of a sudden. He didn't even realize the weight forcing him to the ground. He lay sprawled out on the earth, choking back a scream that wouldn't escape. He felt the pressure condense around his shoulder, then it gave way. The pressure lightened somewhat. He could feel warmth enveloping his shoulder. There was a flash of red light, and a subtle yelp. He clambered to his feet, and stumbled back to his home.

He awoke once more in his room. His memory of the night before was splintered. His shoulder had been just as torn as his thoughts. He remembered being attacked. He remembered firing a full-on Stunner at the beast's chest. He remembered reaching his bed room. But everything afterwards was a blur. He found his wand discarded on the nightstand. He found his bloodied clothing cleaned and mended. He found his shoulder was bandaged as well. His room was spotless. His mother hadn't entered the room, nor did any of the rest of his family. He knew that he was the only person to enter the room in the last couple hours. He finally put to reason that in his state of shock, he tended to himself and the room. He lied there in a silent quandary for hours until Ginny came to wake him.

"Ron, get up! It's time for breakfast!"

She stormed into the room and flunge open the curtains.

"Ron, it's time to...oh.", she stopped in surprise to see her brother alert. She moved over to his bedside and leaned down to give him a kiss and a soft clout on the head. Leaving the room, she shouted, "You better hurry up before the Bill and Charlie finish off what's left of breakfast. They'll leave nothing for you, regardless of whether or not it's your birthday."

Ron stared at the space where Ginny stood. He had forgotten that today was his birthday. He'd been hoping all year that they had enough money to get him a new broom for Quidditch. But now it all seemed so unimportant. Looking at his Chudley Cannons posters only left him with a sense of hopelessness. But that didn't last long. His inherent temper gave way and the hopelessness quickly turned to outrage. He was ready to rip the posters from the wall when Ginny burst in again.

"Seriously, I've saved you some sausage and pancakes but if you don't hurry up, I'm gonna eat them myself." said Ginny. Ron merely rolled onto his side.

"Go ahead and eat them. I'm not all that hungry right now. I'll grab something later when I get up." he said sleepily to his sister.

His stomach wouldn't let him eat anything at the moment anyway. He could feel the heat that wrapped itself around his shoulder the night before worming it's way throughout his chest and lower extremities. His stomach did cartwheels as he layed in bed. His head pounded in unison with his heart and their harmonious rhythm lulled him into a deep sleep.

He slept all day. The only time he would stir would be to say, "Just go ahead without me. I'm not feeling too well."

He missed the birthday cake; he didn't blow out the candles. He missed the feast his mom had spent the entire week preparing. He missed his sister's jealous glare as Fred and George tore open his presents. He even missed the owl from Hermione wishing him a happy birthday. He missed his everything that he held so important only a handful of hours ago.

At the end of the day, on the edge of sleep, his last lingering, fleeting thought was, "Well, I better get used to it."


	2. Bark and Bite

---Nope, still don't own it...yet...---

Chapter 2: Bark and Bite

He tossed and turned in his sleep. Usually, it'd be Harry clamoring in the middle of the night, or waking up drenched in cold sweat. He didn't have nightmares. He didn't dream often, it ever. Nevertheless, his sleep was restless. He could feel the changes happening as he slept. The beat of his heart would quicken and then his eyes would slam open. There would be times when he would find himself awake and gasping for air as his lungs seemed to fail him. Then a sudden rush of air would fill him, and he'd nearly pass out from a violent coughing fit.

There would be nights where he would get the worst body aches imaginable. He'd nearly chew off his lip to save from screaming out, and sometimes, he did. Luckily, he placed a silencing charm on the door the night after he'd been bitten. His senses had been heightened quite drastically that night as he slept. His ears erupted as sounds he never knew existed came to greet him with enthusiasm. He could hardly keep conscious as he spoke the words to quiet the world. The room flashed white and became mortally silent. That night, he slept curled underneath a multitude of comforters, out of fear that his recent visitors would return.

This became a common practice for Ron. He either slept, ate, or read. Every now and then, he'd wince at turning the page too sharply, then curse his hearing. However, his periods of solitude would inevitably be interrupted by his mother or Ginny, both of whom took to worrying as soon as Ron had refused to be seen on his birthday. Their worries doubled the moment they found Ron studying. Especially Ginny, who sent letters to Hermione everyday, hoping she had some explanation for her brothers odd behavior. Hermione merely brushed it off as Ron having chanced upon some maturity this summer. However, Fred and George were convinced that it was just Ron trying to impress Hermione. Ginny took to the latter of the two explanations.

Her behavior towards him changed as the days went on. She was often found with Ron, helping him to study while picking up things herself. She often brought him snacks and even dinner a few times. Ron was a little wary at first, trying to figure out her angle. He came to accept it, finding that her company was the only thing that kept his mind off of the predicament of a few weeks ago. He also needed her help in researching charms to fortify his room. The next full moon was in nine days and he had to be ready. More so, his room had to be ready to hold a werewolf at bay. He already had the silencing charms down, now he just needed to know how to magically fortify a door or wall. And he needed to know how to put a magical barrier up around the windows. He wanted to make sure that he didn't get out, or that none of his family would rush in after hearing the clamor from inside.

Ginny, almost always the more clever of the two, went to the her best resource for random spells, Hermione. Owls were sent carrying magical copies of text to the Weasley house. Ron was immediately happy she had consulted Hermione. She had sent text as well as detailed explanations of how to properly perform the charms. In his gratitude and excitement, he exclaimed, "Hermione, I love you." in front of his sister, who only smirked in reply. Ron turned beet red and began going over the new spells. It took them a short while to get the gist of each spell. They'd gone and fortified nearly every wall and door of the house before anyone was the wiser. Everyone took it as a gesture that Ron was ensuring their safety from a Death Eater attack, which he had to admit, was a brilliant notion. The spells he used made the doors and walls impervious to harmful magicks and sheer brute force. The spells could be taken down but that could only be done by the initial caster. It was a great defense scheme. He wondered why no one had thought of it sooner.

Ginny wasn't convinced. She could tell from being with Ron that the last thing on his mind was a Death Eater attack. She would interrogate him eventually. She decided to hold off though. She enjoyed being with him a lot lately and she didn't want him mad at her. Not yet anyway.

The days flew by quickly. All the while, Ron's mood as well as his appearance was steadily deteriorating. He'd ultimately holed up in his room for the entire day. He didn't have patience for Fred or George. Even Ginny was pushing on his nerves. He'd catch himself growling angrily at her but he'd quickly apologize to her. She knew something was wrong. And she knew her brother. The only way she'd find out what was wrong was in finding a way to get him to slip up and admit it. She definitely didn't want to make him angry, not today at least. He constantly looked guilty, even when his face was crumpled in anger. Every now and then, Ginny would catch him on the verge of tears. But she didn't ask. She'd only hug him and he'd stop his rant. He'd just look down at her sleepily and smile.

It wasn't long before nightfall. He'd already shooed Ginny away on the pretense that he needed sleep. After hostilely calling himself an "over-reacting angry asshole," Ginny decided that sleep would be best for him. She set the silencing charm herself, hoping no one would disturb the sleeping lion inside. Ron immediately locked the door and placed the barrier around the windows. Then he simply sat down. He sat and waited.

He started to feel it. He could feel his body slowly becoming more and more tense, the pull of the moon.

With a fearful sigh, and a short sob, he whispered to no one, "This is gonna hurt."


	3. Pain In Full

---Not yet, I don't own it---

Chapter 3: Pain in Plenty

It started with his heartbeat. He was nervous to the point that his heart sped on like a jack rabbit. But all of a sudden, it slowed, scaring Ron out of his wits. His heart beat stronger, making his veins feel like storm drains during a flood. Then it's pace increased, drastically. Ron could only stare down at his arms. The blood vessels looked fit to burst. They held, however. He could feel every part of his body, every part, swell with the increased blood flow. He was sure his eyes were about to explode. Nevertheless, his eyes became the last things on his mind. His throat had swelled shut and his body was so tense from the blood that he couldn't move. He struggled against himself, and sobbed painfully as he did so.

He was sprawled out on his bed, choking for air that didn't come. That too would leave his mind. His heartbeat stopped then slammed even more blood through his arteries. This time, however, the blood in his body directed itself towards his chest. Though relieved that the swelling in his throat had diminished considerably, he wished it didn't. He found himself screaming as he never knew he could, which added to his terror. His ribs were expanding, as if the blood were trying to push his them out of his body. He felt the muscles in his chest rip and as they ripped he could feel them heal over, then expand further. But the blood that bulged his chest shot out to his limbs and began the familiar pushing there. He could feel every sinewy strand in his arm pop. Then he felt them swell, and reform.

As he felt his legs starting to grow, he suddenly became quiet, almost complacent. He was sure that he was dying, that he had did something horribly wrong and this was his punishment. He was dead and his room was hell. The pain rushed at him in torrents, drowning him completely. But he accepted it finally. He sobbed quietly. Every now and then, a scream would escape. Yet, his body continued to change, ripping his clothing to scraps. However, the worst was yet to come.

His muscles, nearly three times as large, began to tense again. He could feel scorching heat move throughout his form, and it took particular interest in his face. He heard it before he felt it. The bones in his legs had broken, snapped in half maybe. Then his face, feeling as if it'd been hit with a molten sledge hammer, jutted out horrendously. He was rendered silent as his bones reset themselves to fit his new figure. He felt the chords in his throat rip, then fix. Even his lungs had swelled to fill the space in his hulking torso. The heat had caused Ron's teeth to sharpen, then elongate considerably. As they formed from his gums, his mouth filled with blood. His nails, once blunt from too much biting, became virtually talons from the heat. And lastly, the heat moved to the surface of his skin. His nerves were on fired, yet he could see the hair forming on his snout. And from his mouth, he let out the most gutteral howl he could manage.

He rolled over. The pain in his lower back ultimately forced him to move. He'd grown a brutish, silky tail. On all fours, he climbed down from his bed. He tried to take a few steps, but fell like a newborn foal. He became angry at his clumsiness. No, he just became angry. Before he could realize, all of the images of resentment he had ever felt flew through his mind. All of his enemies, even his friends and family clouded his thoughts. The heat that had forged this new form, went deep into his chest and ice sank to the pit of his stomach. He was furious. His hatred seem to radiate from him as the room became more vibrant in color. He hated the color as well. He lunged at his bed, ripping the bright orange Chudley Cannons' comforter instantly to shreds. He disemboweled the tan matress and with a pounce, shattered the cherry finished bed frame. He left claw marks on every surface, and fang scars on every thing that didn't splinter under the pressure of his jaws. He tore the room apart.

It wasn't enough. The blood that lingered in his mouth only fueled his rage. He was hungry, and the wood from the bed post was not the meal in mind. His instincts won over. He stalked the room, and finding the scents of the others in the house, he lunged at the door full force. However, it easily withstood the force. He crashed to the ground in riotous anger. He snarled violently, feeling the pain leftover from the transformation resurface. He couldn't stand it any longer. He turned the fangs that had made kindling of the room onto himself. He began to bite at his forepaws. He clawed at his torso viciously in attempt to quell his rage. With every new wound, the old wounds healed and he resolved to make newer ones. Fortunately, he soon became exhausted from the pain.

He had just enough energy to drag himself over to a cluttered corner of the room to lick at his bloodied limbs hungrily and sleepily. He felt the ice rise from his stomach and slowly consume his wracked frame. He felt pressure condense his hulking mass back into the body he had begun to miss during his transformation. The hairs had all but disappeared, leaving an icy burning sensation in it's wake. The myriad of wounds fully healed over, yet, his body ached. His bones reset themselves again, causing Ron to cry out once more. The rage and hatred he had gotten to know so well subsided. Guilt took it's place. His fangs and claws retracted as the feeling grew. His tail retreated into his lower back. He became human again. Well, sort of human. He lied in his corner for hours, reflecting on the horror and awe of his change.

When the pain had diminished enough for him to stand, he walked over to the tattered remains of his clothing. His wand in hand, he looked about himself, at the mess he had made. With a whine, a sigh and a shaky arm, he targets the ruins of his bed and speaks.

"_Reparo_."

Restoring his room and mending the various torn fabric, he sat at the edge of his bed. He was afraid to sleep, for fear that the moon would return to take him. But he could see the dawn pouring into his window. With a short sob, and a wave of his wand, he unlocked his door and fell into his bed.

Immediately drifting, he firmly stated to himself, "Well, that sucked."


	4. Insuring Assurance

---Not mine, I don't own this story. I'll own it eventually.---

Chapter 4: Insuring Assurance

He awoke that afternoon to the smell of Ginny. It had been the third time she had stepped into the room and each time, she contemplated screaming for help at the sight of her older brother. He was pale, frighteningly pale. The blood loss from the night before had rendered him the complexion of a ghost. His freckles stood like fire dancing on his pallid cheeks. Yet, he had slept sound, not moving an inch save to breathe. He sat up abruptly, half-scaring Ginny, who hurried to his bedside. He simply smiled at her. He didn't want to offer her any explanation for his appearance. She knew he wouldn't say anything anyway. She could only pull him into a hug.

Ron winced slightly but relished the embrace from his sister. His body was still wracked with the pain from his change last night, yet, after feeling the actual transformation, this was like a minor headache. Ginny finally let go and secretly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Ron got out of bed. He stretched fiercely, and a considerable amount of color returned to his face. Still, he looked pale and sickly. But he didn't look as so close to death as before. Ginny continued to stand by the bed, on the verge of saying something but biting her tongue. Ron turned to her.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" he said, trying to smile though he was obviously on the verge of cringing. Ginny shook her head.

"Breakfast was ten hours ago. It's almost time for dinner. What the hell were you..." she trailed off and sighed heavily. This wasn't the way to go about it. They'd end up in a shouting match before she would finish speaking. She spoke softly the second time, catching Ron off-guard.

"Just tell me that you'll be okay. And promise me that you'll tell me what's wrong when you can." she whispered. Ron's guilt had almost overtaken him in that moment. He shivered heavily as he fought off the sudden urge to break down in tears and confide in Ginny. He held though. He slowly walked over to Ginny and hugged her again.

"I'll be fine. It was just a bad night, last night. I had just gotten to sleep this morning. Gin, don't worry so much. Just go do something like owling you're pet idiot boyfriend or something to take your mind off of babysitting your older brother." he said, stressing the word "older". She sneered at him but didn't move.

"Go ahead. I'll be down for dinner after I wash up. Then you can keep an eye on me the entire time, okay? And you can help mum force me to take a Pepper-Up potion." he joked.

He took his time in the shower. Though he had done a decent job of scrubbing the room free of blood, his chest and back were caked with it. He'd been luck enough to not get any blood on his face or in his hair. He often found himself running his fingers over the various claw marks that were already beginning to fade away. He also began to note subtle changes to his appearance. Though gaunt and pallid, he was twice as muscular as before. His clothes helped to hide this. His teeth were harder, and a tad bit whiter. His eyes were more vivid, quite like a certain best friend's eyes, except for the blue tinge. Lastly, his hair had grown at least an inch overnight. Though grimacing at his pale appearance in the mirror, the other changes were favorably welcomed. After the night before, he'd better had gotten something good out of this.

He came out of his room to find his family seated at the dinner table. For a moment, they stared at him as if they hadn't seen him in years and were trying to remember his name. Mrs. Weasley beat everyone to it. She immediately rushed to him and hugged him madly. He didn't wince this time. The shower had done a world of good. He only hugged her back. She sat him down shortly afterwards and began to pile as much food as she could manage on his plate. For a moment, he regarded his mother as the most insane woman he'd ever met. But taking a second look at his plate, he ripped into the meal impatiently. Even after everyone was completely stuffed, he continued, finishing whatever was leftover. Mrs. Weasley could only beam at this. Ron would offer compliments after every swallow, evaporating any thought of there being something wrong from Mrs. Weasley's mind. When the meal was over, Ron leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. Realizing that everyone was content, Mrs. Weasley began ushering everyone off to bed. Ron returned to his room before Ginny could catch up to him. She wanted to talk that night. He knew it, but there was no time for it.

He waved his wand toward the door and locked it. He put up the familiar barriers and wards around his room. This time, however, he removed all of his clothing. He took his position on the bed and layed there, silently reflecting on the way his mother had been acting during dinner. He'd have to prove more often to the others that he was well. Well enough to be left alone, that is. He'd try harder tomorrow, if he could. He then thought of Harry and Hermione, particularly of Hermione. She was a genius. How was he going to convince her that he was fine when she came to visit? Wait, she wasn't. She had sent a letter to the family telling them that she was away in France with her family. She'd be sending gifts to everyone to make up for missing out on their annual week-long summer get-together. He missed her. Harry wasn't coming this year either. Dumbledore saw it prudent that he take up Occlumency lessons immediately with Harry, and had been teaching him in Hogwarts for the entire summer. He would only see them both after he got back to Hogwarts maybe. Even then, he knew that with his new problem, he would only be able to see them only a few times a week to keep down suspicions. His year was going to bite.

He rolled over on his back, feeling his blood begin to boil like last night. He rummaged through his pants and drew out his wand. He'd forgotten to place the silencing charm on the room. With a flick and slash the outside world was quieted, only allowing him to hear the mechanics of his coming transformation: his heartbeat.

After changing back, he found himself sitting in the cluttered little corner just like the night before, sobbing. His legs shook violently as he stood. He began the already familiar task of mending, repairing and restoring the little room to what it once was. He put on his night robes and painfully climbed into bed. As he wrapped himself in his comforter, sudden sharp pains coursed through his legs, causing him to cry out. The bones had just fully reset themselves. The pain weighed his eyelids down. He sluggishly removed the wards and spells binding the door and window, and dropped his wand on his nightstand.

He rolled over onto his side before exclaiming, "Bloody hell...I thought they said this got easier."


	5. Eye After H

----Same as the last disclaimer. J.K.'s, not mine.----

Chapter 5: Eye After H

It took her a while to get back to sleep. Just because she made Ron promise to tell her what was going on with him, when he felt he could, didn't mean she would stop trying to find out. Knowing that Ron would have stopped short of learning the imperturbable charm, she first tried a few of her brothers' wily inventions, namely the extendable ears. Shortly after, she had wished she hadn't. At first, she thought Ron had found the ribbon of flesh and snarled into it to scare her. She quickly pulled the ears from under the door and expected to be brutally harangued by her older brother. The door stayed shut and locked. Nevertheless, she quietly scurried away from the door.

She awoke the next morning and hurried to her brother's room. The door was unlocked, the silencing charm was gone. Opening the door, she found him as pale as the morning before. She walked over to his beside. He seemed to realize someone was standing nearby and visibly stirred from sleep. Ginny vociferously released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and clamped down on him just like yesterday. Ron couldn't help but wonder why. After a few moments, she let him go in her attempts to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. She figured it out. He brother was dying. He had to be and he didn't want to tell anyone for fear of making them sad. She quickly punched Ron in the face. Then fell to hugging him again.

Ron quickly yet meticulously cleaned himself in the shower. He wanted to have a heads up on Ginny before she had a chance to express her worries in front of his mum. If that happened, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him out of her sight for the rest of the summer. And if Mrs. Weasley got worried, then the entire Weasley family net would clamp down on Ron. He had to avoid this at all cost. His brothers, despite their capricious nature, were, without a doubt, two of the most brilliant inventors alive. They could easily whip up a faultless surveillance device easy and the last thing he wanted was to be confronted with pictures of himself transforming. He cleaned up as nicely as he possibly could. He even decided to take a Pepper-Up potion to restore some color to his pallid complexion. Then he bolted downstairs for breakfast.

He found himself famished again as he stared at the assortment of sausage and bacon. Molly could hardly keep his plate full as he tore through dish after dish. Though the display was a bit worrying in itself, Ginny was glad to find her brother had a more than healthy appetite. All thoughts of his apparent dying were removed from her mind at once. Ron felt his strength dramatically return to him as he filled his belly. By the end of the theatrical meal, the Gryffindor was all but roaring with vigor. He immediately clapped Ginny on the back and challenged her to a race around the backwoods. She put him through the gauntlet during their race. She pulled moves on her broom that would've made any of the Chudley Cannons think twice about racing. He was thoroughly exhausted when they finished yet, he was happy. Somewhere between the sky and the ground, he had lost the guilt that had been clutching onto him these last few days. He felt he was ready to face his demon. However, he would do so after a brief snack before sunset.

He settled himself back into his bed. He had audibly silenced and locked the door to deter any family from trying to disturb him during his transformation, or slumber, as he told them. It was the last of the three day full moon cycle. He was happy to say the least. He'd been dreading the transformation tonight, yet he'd been wishing for it the entire month. He wouldn't transform again until those fateful moons, next month. He'd be free for a few of weeks. He couldn't wait. Just then he felt the familiar heat sweep through his entire body. With it, it brought burningly sharp pains across his face and torso. He reconsidered, he could wait, but it was too late. His bones cracked noisily and his flesh pulled away from him. The tail, fangs, fur, ears and claws followed shortly after. The screams, caught in his throat for a time, ripped from him in a mournful, yet bittersweet moan, that only a wolf could have produced.

Ginny was wide awake. Enamored with the sudden come-around of her brother and the latest thrilling letter from Hermione about her ventures in France. The last time Ginny had written, she had asked for an in-depth description of the things Hermione saw on her trip. To her surprise, Hermione had sent a multitude of Muggle photographs to Ginny, via the post. She had been reading about Hermione's trip to the Arc de Triomphe and the newest mention of a certain wizard she had met on her visit. His name was Henri de Loupcourt. He was a student from Beauxbatons who, according to Hermione, owned every interest the she herself did. He was a natural scholar, Muggle-born, and spoke English as well as he spoke French. When they did speak, they held conversations for hours effortlessly. She often found it frightening how compatible they were. Ginny knew Ron didn't stand a chance.

Ron had grown tired of thrashing against the door. He could smell her. Her scent was wafting all through the house and he had to get to her somehow. He ripped at the walls and windows in his attempt to find her. His efforts proved fruitless as his claws bounced off of the various wards put up over the room. He even tried to dig straight through the floor. Luckily, Ginny had thought it wise to charm the ground and ceiling for fear that Death Eaters may try to attack from below or above. He stalked his confines, furious with his situation. Her scent filled his thoughts and seeing her face was the only notion running through his mind. He could've paced a hole into the ground if the wards weren't in place. He finally resolved to further demolish the remains of his bedding, violently.

Ginny pitied her brother. She already knew he was having problems this year. Losing Hermione to someone else was going to weigh heavily on his mind for a long time. She folded up the letters and placed it with the photos in the drawer of her nightstand. She was going to have a hell of a time trying to keep one Mr. Potter sane. Now she had to tend to her brother's sanity. Her year was definitely going to be cut out for her. Sighing heavily, she rolled over onto her side. Moonlight was pouring in from her window, spilling onto the various books she had borrowed from her older brothers.

"Schoolwork, Harry, and Ron? I'd rather be back with Slytherin's basilisk." she joked. She sighed once again, this time slowly releasing her escaping breath. Well, at least it's not Malfoy she's dumping Ron for, she thought.

"He'd kill everyone in the school, then kill himself if that ever happened." she said, not so jokingly as before. She was drifting before long, thinking of all of the unlikely scenarios that would set Ron off on random killing sprees. Her favorite being Malfoy falling in love with Ron himself. She fell deep asleep smirking devilishly.

Ron was lying naked, stomach-down in the middle of his room. His change back from the werewolf had been much less painful than before. Now, he was just daft with sleepiness. He could smell the sunlight creeping into the room as he lay here. He tilted his head slightly upward sniffing the air deeply. He got up and began the routine of repairing and disenchanting the room. This would be the last time he would have to do this for a decent while. He put back on his clothes and climbed into bed. The remembrance of the pain from the three nights washed over him. He shudder as he pulled the freshly mended blanket over himself. He sniffed the air a final time and smiled, glad that no one could see his expression. He missed her dearly, as well as his best friend.

In his pre-sleep daze, he yawned then sniffed again, uttering quietly to himself, "Hermione, where are you now?"


	6. Still the Eyes Have It

---Oi! This is my last disclaimer. I don't own anything that appears in any of the chapters hereafter. Is that good enough? Geez.---

A/N: Thanks to all of the people who left reviews. All two of you...I hope you like this one. I tried to put forward more dialogue. It felt a bit sketchy when I put it together. Meh, enjoy, I hope.

Chapter 6: Still the Eyes Have It

He couldn't find it. He'd been wandering throughout Knockturn Alley for at least an hour but not even the shiftiest shopkeepers could point him in the direction of what he was searching for. It came as no surprise. No one had seen a Band of the Serene in centuries. But his time was almost up. The Order would soon be seeking him out, and in front of a dark arts shop in the middle of Knockturn Alley wasn't the best place for them to find him. He quickly got on his way, ignoring the amused looks from Knockturn's inhabitants. He knew that they all could probably swindle him out of his shirt. He knew that most of them wouldn't hesitate in stunning him and snatching the robes off of his back. But he also knew that the people here would easily recognize a werewolf. He dropped his concealment charm the moment he stepped into the shotty corridor of the alley. He garnered looks of pity from the others and some even tried to sell him wolfbane's petals at half price. He immediately took advantage of their generosity.

Still he couldn't help but to stop and look into one shop as he was taking his leave. He knew that his year was going to b twice as difficult if he didn't find the artifact. He rushed into "Gurmet's Magical Mysteries and Mystical Menageries" in haste and immediately set upon the clerk. The store was blanketed with a layer of dust that almost seemed permanent. Lichen covered books and the most disturbing ingredients lined the walls. The atmosphere seemed to clash horribly against the cheeky smile of the shopkeep. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"I'm looking for a Band of the Serene. Do you have one?" he spat breathlessly. The shopkeeper looked to him a bit incredulously. Then the woman's expression morphed into that of bemused interest.

"Aren't you a bit too far from your loving mummy? I think you should catch up to her right now and keep your nose out of this alley. There aren't a lot of nice folks, such as myself, that will see to the safety of one so young as you. In fact, it's more the opposite. You're lucky you made it this far." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you or do you not have the Band? I don't have time to chat right now. It is imperative that I attain one." he said in a casual yet irritated voice. He swept his hair out of his face to allow the shopkeeper to eye his features.

"Ah, I haven't seen your kind up and about since You-Know-Who was running this alley. I was wondering when I would see another werewolf. And you're a young one as well. Must've been hell on your childhood." she returned in a falsely sympathetic tone.

Ron glared at her in retort not willing to break the hold he had on her eyes.

"Okay fine, I may have one. But there is a stiff price for it. I will sell it for no less than ten galleons." she spoke as she turned to the shelf behind her.

Ron could only look down as he smiled to himself. If it was the real thing, it was well worth more than ten galleons. He was easily willing to part with the twenty galleons he had "come across" by means of Fred and George. The shopkeep returned to the counter with an unfathomably dusty wooden box.

"This should be it." she said confidently. But Ron took to opening the box to examine the contents, against the wishes of the woman. "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

He took up the small piece of what seemed to be cloth and set to examining it. He wave his wand carefully and murmured quickly to check for Illusionment charms as well as Transfiguration spells or curses. Finally, he tapped the band with his wand and watched it writhe in his palm. It became something akin to living metal and runes shimmered fiercely along its length. It soon slithered around his wrist and slid into his sleeve and up his arm. It was genuine. Bound tightly to he bicep was a Band of the Serene. Grabbing the wooden box, he tossed ten galleons on the counter and turned to the door.

"It was nice doing business with you." he shot at the shopkeep over his shoulder and exited hastily. The shopkeep made to fuss at him but the glittering galleons more than settled the matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He rushed out of Knockturn Alley without so much as batting an eye at the others around him. Reaching the corridor that separated Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, he quickly cast the several Concealment and Illusion charms that returned him to his more healthy of appearances. Lastly, he shuffled off with his nose inclined slightly. It was better if he was to meet up with his family than if they were to meet up with him. It'd give him a chance to explain away his tardiness by saying that he spent most of his time searching for them. It also gave him a chance to reassure the others that he wasn't off his rocker, a task that he was finding difficult to manage over the last few days, one of the reasons for his attaining the Band of the Serene.

He found them at Fortesque's surrounded by the Order's guard. Mad Eye and Remus were with them. He froze at once and started off in the opposite direction. They would find him out upon sight. Nevertheless, he had no luck with the situation. Ginny burst out of the surrounding crowd and nearly tackled him.

"And where are you going!" she spat at him crossly.

"J-Just to see if I had forgotten to buy anything before we leave for home." he said, surprised with the quality of his own answer. Ginny still glared at him hotly, but was swept up in a swarm of ecstatic shoppers. Ron quickly turned and sped off into the nearby apothecary.

Ginny found him standing at the counter, waiting as the shopkeeper was wrapping some ingredients into a bundle. He then inserted the bundle into a large box full of similar packages and shoved the box across the counter into Ron's hand. Ron hesitantly forked over the three galleons for the load and turned to exit, nearly running into Ginny. She eyed the parcel warily.

"You're not going to brew something, are you? You could just have Hermione do so when she gets back." Ginny stated, but soon remembered that she wouldn't be back until school started.

"No need to bother her with something I can brew by myself. I reckon we get onto meeting up with the others, now." Ginny nodded in reply. She was still a bit heated for him ditching her, but she now was curious as to what he intended to brew. Despite her interests, it would be weeks until Ron needed to cook up the ingredients in the large parcel. For now, he was content with batting Ginny away at every chance, and teasing her in between.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been! Ronald Weasley, you nearly gave me a heart attack? Thank your sister that she had the good mind to seek you out. We were just about to leave without you!" Molly exclaimed in front of the growing crowd at Fortesque's. Mrs. Weasley's anger quickly ebbed when Ron faulted under her gaze. He dropped his head swiftly, not daring to look up at his mother. His actions garnered the intended effect.

Molly immediately enveloped him in a confident hug and spoke soothingly into his ear, "All is forgiven, just don't let it happen again. Ginny was wracking herself with worry." Ginny blushed, then angrily trod off to Lupin's side, who stood smiling somewhat. It seemed like something was bothering his nose at the time. Either way, he didn't seem to be conscious of the changes in Ron.

_Figures,_ Ron thought to himself. _Wolfbane's petals dull the animal instinct of a werewolf as well as dull the physical senses of a werewolf._ He silently thanked the shotty bunch in Knockturn Alley. Lupin's nose was reduced to that of a normal wizard's. However, Ron could do nothing but hope that Mad-Eye would restrict his focus on the crowd as opposed to keeping a watch on himself. He covered his face with his hand, indicating he had a headache. He hoped that eye of Moody's couldn't see through flesh like it could any other material.

Just then the said rough-looking wizard barked, "Look alive. It's time we're off. Lupin, on your guard, and stop picking at your nose. It's not going to fall off anytime soon."

The group trudged hastily unto the Floo station. Ginny had the liberty of going first, who was then followed by Molly, then came Arthur. It was Ron's turn next. He grasped a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. The flames burned green and Ron stepped forward. He opened his mouth to speak but looked to Mad-Eye first. Mad-Eye shook his head slightly and smiled weakly at Ron. None of the others caught this. Ron paled slightly.

After a few seconds in dread, Ron finally resolved and yelled, "The Burrow."


	7. Broken Dreams and Brilliant Backlash

---Told you. No more disclaimers. I don't own it. Don't sue me. Wait, that was a disclaimer...damnit!---

Chapter 7: Broken Dreams and Brilliant Backlash

Ron sat in complete silence as he rode the train to Hogwarts. Though he wasn't alone. Being pulled into the compartment by his hair, he had no choice but to comply. They'd all been informed of his "moods" judging by the way the others looked at him as he sat down. He was flanked by Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Ron was sitting across from Seamus Finnegan, with Ginny on his left and Luna Lovegood on his right. Of these, Luna was the only one that wasn't looking at Ron in a wary manner. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be looking right through him. And she would be first to break the uncomfortable silence in the compartment.

"Hello, Ronald. How was your summer?" she spoke dreamily.

"Interesting at least. How was your summer? Are you and your father still searching for that Crumple Horn Snorkack? Or have you two moved onto bigger game?" Ron said, almost cheerily.

"We actually chanced upon a small gathering of Snorkacks just a few weeks ago. We managed to snap a few photos before they got wind of us and scampered off. When we turned a few copies over to the Department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry, they offered my dad salary as lead investigator of Magical Sightings. On top of that, he still gets to publish the things he finds into the Quibbler. Our next search is for the Raven." she stated with an air of pride.

"But ravens are common around these parts." Ron said, confusion playing in his voice.

"Not a raven Ronald, _the_ Raven. The Raven, Nevermore. It's been spotted recently at a few muggle funerals. My dad and I hope to record a conversation with it." she beamed at Ron.

"I guess your summer automatically topped mine." he said, with a pasted on smile.

"That's probably an understatement." Luna mumbled under her breath. Then she fished inside her bag, withdrawing a book on mythical creatures and began reading.

Ron stared off outside the window. His mind wandered, calling up everything he knew he had to be ready for, should something happened. His mind touched upon the events of the summer. Including the events from just a few days ago. His conversation with Ginny. She'd been hanging near his door for nearly half an hour before Ron had pulled her into his room. She had used that voice again. That gentle voice that Ron couldn't help but be nearly comforted yet frightened by. She'd grown fearful of him pining over Hermione. She knew he was wasting his time and she wanted him to find someone who really loved him. She handed him the letter about Hermione finding a boyfriend from Beauxbaton. At first he didn't believe it, he looked at Ginny waiting for the punchline. It never came.

The seconds in which the truth sank in were sadest moments in his life. He felt numb and shrugged his shoulders as he handed Ginny the letter back. When he regained his thoughts, he found that Dean and Seamus were cuddling, Neville and Ginny were leaning into each other, and that he was sitting next to Luna.

"When did everybody else pair up?" he whispered to Luna as she flipped through the latest Quibbler.

"Ten minutes or so ago. You looked like you were gone long before we started moving." she said, a little more concretely than he thought she could speak. Ron found himself looking out the window again. The weather had turned for the worst. It seemed like a coming sign of things to come. He began to worry.

"D'you mind if I borrow your shoulder?" Luna whispered and Ron shook his head, not really hearing what she said until she wrapped her arms around his and snuggled deeply into his warm sweater.

She was asleep in no time and the train continued to rock steadily, lulling the passengers into a content slumber. Ron's thoughts were fleeing as the train rounded the next bend in the track. The sudden lurch of the train as well as the warmth coming from the blonde at his arm, made him sleepy immediately. Before he could resist, his eyelids clamped shut and he slowly collapsed against the window of the compartment. The booth hummed with the sounds of sleep and the train groaned onward to Hogwarts.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpb

He had been nursing his hunger from the moment he had stepped onto the train. He was in too much of a hurry to eat a decent breakfast that morning and he needed to eat something soon. Students were starting to look appetizing. But he knew that this was just an exaggeration of his fully developed obsession with stuffing his face. He was nearly as miserable waiting for the Sorting to end as he was when Ginny informed him of Hermione's lack of interest, almost. But soon, the first years were seated and the feast had begun.

He had piled nearly every piece of type of food in sight high upon his plate, magicking the stack not to topple over. Luckily, he sat at the very end of the table, somewhat hiding in the mound of food in front of him. He couldn't see the looks he warranted as he devoured his dinner hastily, finishing wish a grand sigh. He stood to leave. He'd rather wait next to the portrait at the Gryffindor common room than stay. He didn't expect what would happen next.

"Hey, Weasel. I heard your father finally came up with enough money to buy you a decent robe. Or maybe you've found yourself a new job as a house-elf." Draco shouted from across the dining hall. The Slytherins roared with laughter.

Ron's insides were screaming for him to snap back. He felt the hatred and sudden anger bubble up, but just as quickly it subsided. The only thing he could feel afterwards was the the band on his arm vibrate gently then still. He looked at Draco in a pitying sort of grimace, and shook his head as if Draco had lost it, then smiled. With that, he left the room, and the hall seemed to come alive again. Everyone had held their breath as they watched the interaction between Draco and Ronald. The Gryffindors were disappointed with Ron's restraint, wanting him to pummel the Slytherin without remorse. Sooner or later though, they knew Ron wouldn't disappoint them again or so they reaffirmed each other while glaring at the Slytherin table.

It was quite a while before the others came clamoring to the Fat Lady's portrait. Ron was shaken awake with a start only to find himself staring into the eyes of his best friend, Harry. At first, Ron didn't recognize him. Harry's hair had grown tremendously, falling past his shoulders, while still maintaining it's familiar unruliness. He was taller as well, only a few inches shorter than Ron. His glasses were gone and he seemed to finally fill out his school robes. Nearly everything had changed about him, except the blazing emerald eyes that held Ron breathless. And the scar that confirmed the identity of the drop dead gorgeous young man pulling Ron to his feet.

"Harry?" Ron asked, the awe playing in his voice.

"You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you alright?" Harry responded, smirking.

"Ron, if you don't stop drooling over him like that, I'm going to start wondering which side of the pitch you play on," Ginny shot out at him teasingly, causing Ron's face to match the hue of his hair.

"Then again, given the chance, I'd jump your bones in an instant. You're going to be drawing more stares Harry than Snape in a grass skirt this year," Ginny joked.

Ron and Harry let the image of Snape in a grass skirt play in their minds before bursting simultaneously into laughter. Ron's laughter was cut short however. The scent that had been plaguing his senses seemed to waft in out of nowhere. Then just as quickly as it came, Hermione rounded the corner followed by a couple dozen first years. His face washed over will a look of cheerful indifference and he then turned back to Ginny.

"And what's this about you and jumping bones? He may be my best mate and I may have promised to stay out of your business, but the day that happens, with anyone, they'll be needing Skelegro to replace every bone in their body," he growled, then shot a glare in mock hostility at Harry.

Ginny chuckled but still cast a wary look at Ron when she realized that Hermione was heading towards them. Harry merely rolled his eyes as he said the password to the Fat Lady.

"Celestial Soprano"

"You'll have to beat the girls away with a broom, this year Harry," the Fat Lady blushed before swinging open to reveal the common room.

They sank onto the couches near the fireplace and watched as Hermione led the first year girls up to the their dorms. The newly appointed prefect, Neville Longbottom, led the first year boys. Ron turned to the fire. It danced seductively and Ron found himself lost in the blazen yellows and reds before long. He'd have to give it up. His whole crush on Hermione. He'd have to end his infatuation this night, lest he end up hurting no one but himself. It'd only result in Hermione finding out his secret anyway. Then everyone would find out his secret. That wouldn't do. It was settled. He'd force himself to fall out of love with Hermione. Though how he was going to do that was the difficult part of the matter. It seemed as if fate, however, already had a way in mind.

Hermione came down the stairs and shook her hair with a rough sigh. She'd taken of her robes before coming down and wore a white blouse with ruffled sleeves and a brown skirt. She smiled at the group and hurried over seating herself next to Ginny...in Harry's lap. They both shared a passionate kiss, bordering on snogging, then chuckled as they watch the expressions of the Weasleys'. Ginny all but yelped at the discovery. Ron sat gaping, his jaw scraping the floor in shock. Then when the trauma wore off, Ginny beamed at the couple. Ron sat silent, feeling the anger bubble up again as it did in the Great Hall. Yet as before, it faded. Ron sighed, feeling the band on his arm reverberate then heat slightly before becoming still again. He put on what he hoped was a mock grimace at his friends' display of affection. They seemed to buy it.

"Eww, don't tell me you two are together." Ron said in seemingly mock disgust.

"When did this happen?" Ginny said gleefully, yet all trying to keep an eye on her brother.

"This summer. I didn't know how much I missed her until she had come the a few days before today. It was weird but I ended up professing my love for her. Kinda pathetic the way it came out too." Harry grinned.

"Tell me about it. One night, he starts this argument which I don't even know what it was about and in the end he says, 'I love you.' I nearly fainted when he said it. Although, we got to sleep a lot later than that." she said, purring into Harry's ear.

Ginny's jaw hit the floor. "You didn't!" she exclaimed.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, we didn't twice that night."

Harry grew bright red and Ginny nearly screamed when she saw him nod in agreement. Ron was floored, reeling ever since Hermione sat on Harry's lap, but he managed to let out an incredulous laugh. Shaking his head, he sighed then returned to the fire. Looks like he didn't need to get over his crush anymore, his heart was smashed.

Under his breath he muttered, "Well, fancy that. Maybe I should've slugged Malfoy."


	8. Sudden Breaks

---For the love of Pete, do I have to keep doing these things...Fine, I don't own any of this story, unless the character is an original.---

Chapter 8: Sudden Breaks

Ron's week seemingly got worse from the moment he saw his two best friends zestfully kiss. It'd been too much already. Having to live the rest of his life as a werewolf, having to distance himself from everyone who'd allow it, now giving up a love he'd been tending to since first year. And not just giving it up, having it ripped away by his best friend. Even with his concealment charms, he looked dreadful. The band burned and hummed around his arm as his temper seemed to be set on a pendulum, returning as soon as it ebbed. Yet, he was in an almost perpetual state of melancholy, which seemed to spill over his face when he thought he wasn't being watched. Whenever he was around other, his mask slid perfectly into place. Though the thought disgusted him, he'd make a particularly good Slytherin, if it weren't for his explosive temper.

His classes went well, contrary to what his disposition would suggest. He'd faired pretty well in Transfigurations, even surprising McGonagall as he correctly answered a question. Charms were a breeze. After perfecting the security wards he had placed on his room and house during the summer, most of the things they'd practiced were elementary in comparison. Every other class followed suit, all except Potions that is. Silently, he entered the classroom and headed straight for the back of the room. He sat down, obviously lost in a reverie, because he soon realized he was sitting in the Slytherin section.

"Care to explain why you've seemed to join us muggle-lover?" Malfoy spat venomously.

Ron didn't even look at his way before he muttered distractedly, "Oh sorry...not paying attention." Then he got up and sat at a nearby table of Ravenclaws.

"What's wrong Weasley? Wondering why your mudblood girlfriend is buggering Scar-head or are you wondering if your dad will make the house payments?" he snorted as he ridiculed Ron. The Slytherins snickered along with him.

"No, I was wondering what Azkaban was like. But seeing as how your dad knows first hand, I guess I should as you more than anyone. So, any dementors blow strawberry kisses at your dad yet? It seems like that's the only affection he'll be getting for a while. Then again, I would think it'd be the only affection he'd receive with a wife like a corpse bride and a son like a bad rash. Unless, he's been taking it from his good friend Voldemort. I can hear him now. 'Oh, Tom!'" Ron drawled out calmly. The room dropped dead silent as the tension between Draco and Ron grew to be unbearable. Ron sighed and moved to set up his cauldron, ignoring the further reddening complexion of Malfoy.

Ron barely flinched as a curse was sent his way and blood spilled into the cauldron resting on his lap. Ron stood and left the classroom, clutching his throat as he walked out the door. Shortly after, Snape glided into the classroom. The moment he got to his desk, he noticed the crimson trail leading from the back of the class and into the hall. He scanned the room to see find the majority of them all in shock and the rest gripping their wands tightly and glaring murderously at Draco. Realizing that the professor was in the room, Draco smirked, and the enlivened wizards unleashed a torrent of hexes at the Slytherin. Snape watched as the combined effect of the spells lifted Draco from his chair and slammed him into the wall. He landed on the ground crumpled and whimpering.

"If you ever attempt to harm any other student again Draco, I guarantee you'll see the killing curse next time." Harry spat in pure rage and the others glowered at Malfoy again with malice in their eyes.

Snape silently magicked Malfoy onto a stretcher and floated him out the room before saying, "I will return, and you all better have an explanation worthy of your actions. Else I'll see you all expelled."

Snape follow the blood trail to the infirmary and flung open the doors as to usher Draco in. Collapsed in a pool of blood, he found Ron, barely breathing and struggling to get to his feet.

"Poppy!" Snape bellowed as he kneeled next to Ronald, trying to remember the charm for sealing a wound. Luckily, Pomfrey rushed in post-haste and immediately closed the gaping wound that was Ron's neck. She motioned for Snape to help her help Ron to stand. She cast a cleaning charm on Ron's clothing as well as the floor.

Ron rubbed his throat absent-absentmindedly then croaked, "Thank you," to a stunned Madam Pomfrey. He turned, swaying a bit from the blood loss, then moved to exit before Snape or the medi-witch could gather their senses. Her gaze soon found Malfoy, who slept quietly on the stretcher. His body showed symptoms of being hit with the Tarantellegra hex as well as the Jelly-Legs curse. It seemed that he'd been stunned at least four times as well. Rapping him hard on the head with her wand, Malfoy stopped seizing and the grimace faded from his face. She then whispered, "_Enervate_" and the Malfoy woke violently. Pomfrey glared at the boy, knowing he had a hand in Ron's predicament. Snape did the same. Draco looked to both adult and breathlessly spat, "Shit...". Ron sauntered back to the common room, before he had actually put any thought into figuring out where he was going. He found himself in his usual seat, gazing into the fire before him. He finally passed out, wondering whether or not he'd be up in time to go to Care of Magical Creatures class. It's not like he had anything else to look forward to.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpb

He was slapped hard across the face. As the hand brought the heavy sting in his cheek, it also brought a familiar heady scent with it. It was Ginny.

"Whaddya want Ginny?" he grumbled as he tried to roll over. But the moment he tried, searing pain shot through his neck and caused him to choke back a breath. This sent him into a coughing fit that eventually filled his eyes with tears. He felt the same hand rub his back soothingly, trying to calm his sudden trembling. He rolled over, wiping his eyes free of wetness.

"How did you know it was me?" Ginny asked, all the while looking worried at her brother.

"Well, if anyone should, I should be able to recognize your slaps by now. Always firm, and painful with a hard push on the follow-through," he stated matter-of-factly. Yet his joke was lost on her. Ron looked about himself. Ginny moved and sat on the bed.

"How'd I get here? Last thing I remember was nodding off by the fireplace in the common room," he said, trying to not meet his sister's gaze.

"I came down from my dorm to go to Charms and kicked at your leg to wake you up. After a dozen or so slaps and an awakening charm, I decided to go get McGonagall. When we got to the hospital wing's doors, we saw Snape trying to restrain Madam Pomfrey from hexing Malfoy into ashes. They stopped once they saw you and gave you a blood restorative potion. Pomfrey was mumbling about expulsion. And Snape was livid. What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking out of worry.

"You would try to wake me up by beating me unconscious. Malfoy slit my throat with a cutting curse, nothing too bad," Ron said nonchalantly. And shortly after the bed jolted to the right, as if an invisible person shoved it forcefully to the side. However, Ginny didn't move. She silently stared off into space, right through her brother. She could only see red, and wanted Malfoy drenched in it. She stood up suddenly, her eyes misting in rage and she kissed her brother on the forehead then turned to leave.

pbpbpbpbpbpbpb

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a serious offense. Should Mr. Weasley choose to pursue the matter, you will find yourself expelled from Hogwarts and in the custody of the Ministry of Magic, on the charge of attempted murder of another wizard. You could land in Azkaban, or worse. Under the current administration and given the history of your family, you would no doubt face the dementor's kiss. I am most disappointed in..."

"Well, I was going to end up there sooner or later, regardless of my actions. I guess earlier is better. I might get to see my dad and all," Malfoy spoke, cutting Dumbledore's speech off, yet still retaining some semblance of pride in his voice. It caused both Snape and Dumbledore to look at Malfoy collectively in confusion.

"Explain yourself, Malfoy," Snape spoke in curiosity.

"Oh, come off it. You seriously think any family with the slightest of connections to the Dark Lord are going to come out of this without a scratch? That'll garner at least a decade in Azkaban. My father was in the inner circle of Death Eaters. He was practically You-Know-Who's right hand. With Fudge in office, I'd get a death sentence just for that alone. According to you lot, Dark wizards aren't made they're born. So I might as well be shoved into hell for doing something now than to be shoved into it later for things I had no part in. At least, I get to see my dad. And mum won't be long either. It'll be a family reunion," Draco spoke in an frighteningly cheerful voice. Yet his eyes betrayed the display of emotions. They shone with a look of resignation and fear, of hopelessness. Yet before either men could continue questioning him, Ginny Weasley walked through the doors. He eyes were pools of fire, yet her face conveyed nothing but indifference. She raised her wand to the blond in the plush chair, who merely looked at her pleadingly, and the mutterings of a curse began on her lips.

"_Stupefy_" rang out from behind her and she slumped to the ground with tears in her eyes. And Draco sighed defeatedly.

"Ginny, remind me never to tell you that a Malfoy tried to kill me," Ron said, clearly concerned for his sister.

"Weasley, what is going on here?" Snape spat to Ron, anger causing him to raise his tone.

"I'm guessing she snapped at the idea of _another_ Malfoy hurting her family. Seeing as how Lucius slipped her Tom Riddle's, Voldemort's, diary in her first year, she gets a bit touchy when it comes to them," Ron said, paying even less attention to the others in the room. Gently gathering Ginny in his arm, he aims his wand at her chest then speaks, "_Enervate_" into her ear. She awoke with a start, and seeing Ron, she began sobbing hysterically into his robes. He held her tightly, and whispered reassuring, soothing words to her. He repeatedly pressed kisses to her forehead and temples until she settled down, falling asleep in his arms. He lifted her effortlessly and faced the Headmaster.

"Sorry to disturb your meeting, sir. I'll be taking Ginny down to the Hospital wing and ask if Madam Pomfrey would give her a draught of dreamless sleep potion," Ron said politely.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you would rather stay the night caring for your sister so I'll ask you now to save time. Will you be pressing..." Dumbledore said before being cut off.

"Charges against Malfoy, I won't. But to warn you, Draco, if you hurt my sister in anyway again, I won't hesitate in making Azkaban seem like paradise. Furthermore, if you wish to not be associated with Death Eaters any longer, then stop acting like one. There are no neutral stances in this war. You will have to choose a side. Playing to both sides will only get you twice as many enemies and twice as hurt. I advise you to not let your father determine your life, moreover, when it will end. Try living up to the Malfoy prestige you brag about and stop bitching about what you won't be able to do. You haven't even tried. And lastly, the next time I see someone brandishing a wand at you, put up a fight. I will not allow anyone at this school resigning themselves to death. Not even you. Prat," Ron whispered venomously. His anger had crested at that moment, but it stayed under control. He merely looked to Draco in disgust them left for the infirmary at a brisk pace.

Snape was shocked, and on the verge of docking points, but Dumbledore cut in before giving the Potions master a chance.

"I could not have said that better if I tried. Maybe more polite, but the impact would've been lost," he said, his eyes twinkling insanely. He then forced some tea onto Malfoy.

"You've been given a second chance, one even I didn't expect. I will see that you use it wisely. If that means having an elemental follow you to keep you on the straight and narrow, so be it. Draco, you will not be allowed to let your life become a waste. You will spend every evening for the rest of the school year preparing for your future. This will include counseling as well as detentions with Severus. I will check up on you. Failure is no longer an option for you. You've lost that privilege the moment you placed your life at the tip of Ms. Weasley's wand. It is time for change. And it will start the moment you finish that cup of chamomile tea," he said then finished his own sighing happily afterwards.

Ron continued down the stairs and reaching the gargoyle he sighs, "And I thought I had a temper."


	9. Lunatielle

---Ditto the last disclaimer.---

Chapter 9: Lunatielle

Things had settled down for now. Fights between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students seemed to have died down as well. There were a multitude of battles fought over the happenings in Potions class. Slytherins found themselves bound and gagged in unused classrooms. Gryffindors were subjected to Banishing charms at every turn, suddenly losing their robes and undergarments in the middle of a crowded hallway. Ravenclaws had their books stolen and locked away in the dungeons. Hufflepuffs were hexed at random. House rivalry had spun out of control.

The professors were absolutely seething. Professors McGonagall and Snape took to scouring the halls for any inordinate activity. Finding anything out of place, the offending students would receive an immediate 20 point deduction in House points and a week's detention with Filch. Everyone seemed to be on short fuses. Students at each other's throats. The professors at the students' throats. Oddly, the one who most would assume to be the baron behind the discord, one Ronald Weasley, was often nowhere to be found.

No one really seemed to noticed. The tense hustle and bustle of Hogwarts became a torrent of unrest with the mounting hostility. People were too busy watching their own backs to pay much attention to each other. The only place in the castle lacking the surly atmosphere was the musty, lichen-scented library. He was often found by Madam Pince tucked away in a small library annex, cradling the most voluminous texts he could find. She would have to remind him of curfew otherwise she would find him sprawled out, cuddled with the oldest of tomes. She absolutely cringed at the thought of such treatment of her books.

This time, however, instead of waking him and sending him to bed, she summoned a stretcher and carted him off to the hospital wing. His appearance had been whittled down to a semblance of near-death. Worse, his glamours had faded during his much needed nap and on top of that, the full moon was three days away. Luckily, a rather loud firecracker went off in the hall, courtesy of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, that snapped him from his rest. He sat up, swaying as the stretcher lurched onward. Silencing his shoes, he stood and ran full speed back to his dorm, hoping Madam Pince didn't turn around.

o0O0O0o

"Well, if it isn't the Weasel."

Ron kept on walking.

"Don't tell me you've finally started following the Mudblood's advice and now you're ignoring me." Malfoy continued, dissatisfied with Ron's lack of a response.

Ron continued on his way to Gryffindor tower, he had other things to worry about, like his next dose of Wolf's Bane Potion. Reaching the Fat Lady's portrait, he muttered the password and sauntered into the common room.

"Ronald!" Luna shouted while waving him over to the small gathering of friends. He inwardly shouted, 'Bloody hell, not now!' Nevertheless, he continued and ultimately joining Luna, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus.

"Oy, what's up?" he spoke in what was a welcoming tone.

"Just wondering where you've been all this week. Ginny was about to assemble the search party," Seamus joked. Ginny blushed.

"I was in the library," he said, and the room seemed to drop all noise.

"The library?" Dean broke the silence first. Then came Neville.

"I think Hermione's finally rubbed off on him."

"Actually, she's rubbed off on Harry," Ron voiced suggestively, noting the blush in his best friends' cheeks. The other broke into chuckles.

"Why the sudden interest in reading, Ronald?" Luna asked, her voice shockingly concrete once again.

"Um, new hobby? Either way, it's not like it's gonna hurt, especially with my marks," Ron replied, sounding unsure of himself.

"Uh-huh..." Ginny replied, a bit skeptical.

"Well, it's not like I can work for the Ministry any longer." Ron snapped, though not in any hostility.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione asked. Ron's thoughts screamed, 'Fuck!'

"After what they've done to Harry, what they've tried to do to Dumbledore, and after meeting Umbitch, and Fudge, the last thing I want to be is one of their Aurors," Ron replied, a little satisfied with his own answer.

"Well, what do you plan on being?" Neville chimed in.

"I dunno, maybe a Spellbinder. I've gotten good at charming things. I'm pretty sure Fred and George could use another set of hands in the shop. I could create talismans and such for Harry. Maybe create emergency Portkeys for the D.A.," Ron offered. Luna shifted closer to him.

"And people tell me my stories of the Crumpled Horned Snorkack are outlandish. What brought about this change, Ronald?" Luna asked, still frighteningly concrete and now, sarcastic.

"A nightly stroll through the forest," Ron answered, smiling. Luna turned away.

o0O0O0o

It was an hour until sunset, and already he could feel the pull. He was a little scared. He was always scared. But right before the full moon, his anxiety seemed to crest. He sped through the empty hallways, as if being chased. He darted around corners and dove up flights of stairs hoping he'd be in time. His heart thrummed as he began to pace the empty corridor, and finally he wrenched the door open. Hastily, he slammed, locked, warded and silenced the door. He turned then took his place on the bed.

"Hello Ronald," came a voice, near the couch. Eyes cast down and hair covering her face, she shifted her weight on her toes nervously.

"Shit!" Ron bolted off of the bed. "Luna! You have to go." Waving his wand feverishly to dismantle the wards and unlock the door, he didn't notice the Luna approach him. She snatched his wand from his hand and replaced the charms with her own.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing! You have to leave now," he nearly yelled. His voice trembled at the thought of her being trapped with him. She didn't answer.

"Luna, give me my wand, before-" a sob shook Luna, effectively cutting off Ron's rant. Slowly, she began to undress. Ron's panic increased tenfold.

"Luna! What the hell are you doing!" he choked. She began removing her undergarments. She didn't look up once, but Ron could smell the tears on her cheeks.

"Luna?" Ron asked, chancing a step forward. Luna's gaze remained fix on the floor. "Luna?" he tried again.

She closed the distance between them, grabbing him roughly around the collar, and whispered angrily in his ear, "I'm sorry."

She slammed him bodily against the door, then began to shred every last piece of clothing he wore, screaming all the while. He tried to respond, to stop her, but his body wasn't receiving any of the messages from his frantic brain. When she had finally relieved him of the last scraps and rags, she pressed herself to him and nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't control it anymore. Wolf's Bane an-and calming draughts did nothing. I got loose. I-I'm sorry," she spoke, her voice thick and panicked. She began kissing the side of his neck and his face feverishly. Ron just continued to listen and stare out in shock, unable to move, but feeling every kiss like an electric bombs.

"You were lying there. I didn't know how I knew you were there but I did. Why there? You woke up, and I screamed at myself to stop and then you screamed and...I tried. I did. I tried to run the other way. I did. But I couldn't. Then I started to move and you ran. And I jumped. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she began sobbing against him, choking endless apologies into his chest.

It took a moment for her words to sink in. He flinched for some unknown reason, then looked down at Luna. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her hair stuck to her cheeks as she shook in misery. He should've been angry, towering over her, and cursing her, beating her to a bloody pool. But he couldn't. His arms moved as if on their own and lifted her gently, bridal style, seeing as how her knees were starting to fail her. Ron brought her to the couch and sat them both down.

After what seemed like hours, Ron replied, "It's not your fault. Hell, I should be thanking you. I finally filled out my clothes. I'm can eat twice as much as normal and not gain an ounce. I can see, hear, taste, smell, feel, and think better than I ever could. And now, I've got a naked girl in my lap. This week rounded out nicely," he joked. Luna looked up to him, tears still in her eyes.

"I couldn't be angry with you even if I tried. I know how you feel, and I'd rather have ripped this room apart than cause you more pain. At least, I now have a someone to go through this with," Ron continued, pushing for his trademark optimism. Luna shivered, and a fire erupted in the fireplace, instantly warming the room. "I just have one question. How did you know that I was going to be in the Room of Requirement?"

Luna sobbed before answering, "I don't know. I just did. It was like in the forest. I knew you were there and here. I just did. I..." She almost started sobbing again, but she then felt Ron's arms tighten around her.

"Quiet. We will have no more tears. I said it was fine. There will be no more apologizing over things you can't control. I am a werewolf, and I know two others who are close friends. There's nothing more to it. I forgive you. There is nothing to be sorry for. So - Fuck!" he felt the heat rush through him. Luna eyed him curiously before she felt it as well.

They tumbled from the couch, landing on the floor screaming bloody murder. Their eyes landed on each other. Though in almost blinding pain, they both wanted to see what the transformation looked like. It was horrifying for the most part. Ron's let out a low growl as his fangs pushed themselves into place. White fur crept it's way out of Luna's skin and her fangs slid in as well. After a final scream from Ron, his tail growing in, they lay on the floor panting, waiting to stand and ascertain each other.

They never got the chance. Before Ron could stand on his shaky legs, Luna growled then pounced. His breath was torn from his aching lungs while Luna forced him to the ground. Once again, Luna found herself fighting to regain control, but her instincts were too strong. She lowered her jaws to the back of Ron's neck, who stopped struggling altogether. As the jaws clamped shut, he whimpered and fire raced down his spine. His body went completely limp. She growled in satisfaction. Licking at his neck, she moved to the nape of his shoulder and nuzzled before giving a short lick . Ron whimpered again, somehow knowing what was to come. Luna bit down, hard and blood filled her mouth. She felt something of herself emptying into the werewolf under her.

Dawn approached and Luna collapsed, finally releasing her less then gentle hold on Ron's neck. Ice crept up their veins and the change back to "normal" commenced. They moaned the night's completion as the pain subsided to a dull ache. Finally, Luna nuzzled into Ron's hair and began to easily slip into slumber. Ron felt drained, he couldn't move if he wanted, which he didn't want to. His eyes slammed shut as he listened to the Luna's contented sighs.

She kiss the back of his neck, sending lightning coursing through him, and growled, "Mine," before falling asleep.

Ron nodded, though sleepily replied, "And no first date?"


End file.
